A is for Attitude
by XXXCultOfPunkXXX
Summary: This is the story of a spunky diva, who just happens to be the youngest daughter of a certain Heartbreak Kid. Follow her on her journey, on the ins and outs of a career as a WWE Diva, and a revival of a certain era in wrestling's past... (Note: I have uploaded this story twice and lost the emails to get into those accounts XD sorry for the repetitiveness)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Marz Michaels, and I guess I'm here to tell you my story. I am 24 years old, and am currently a WWE diva. Cool, right? Yes, my dad is Shawn Michaels (if you couldn't tell from the name). I love wrestling; I have wanted to do it my entire life. I am kind of short, only coming in at 5'3. Yea, yeah, laugh it up. Haha so funny. OK, now, where was I? I have lots and lots of friends in the WWE, including but not limited to Cody Rhodes, CM Punk, Justin Gabriel, AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, Christian, Chris Jericho, The Miz, Wade Barrett, Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton, and Zack Ryder. As you can see, I'm mostly friends with guys, because I can't stand all the drama and ridiculousness that comes with girls. Funny, I'm a girl yet I normally can't stand other girls. Oh well. Anyway, I love to wrestle so much, and I have been doing it for a year and a half. Well, I have actually been wrestling since I was nineteen, but I came to the WWE a year and a half ago. Once I went to TNA, but I just wasn't satisfied there. I had met another one of my close friends, AJ Styles, there though. All in all, I have met so many great people, and I couldn't be happier. I am at the top of my division, yet still I am refused a shot at the Diva's championship. To be quite honest, it's really pissing me off. He's tried giving me that crap about how 'it's not my time' or 'you're just not ready'. I think it's because I don't follow his precious rules, and I don't dress like a slut. My ring attire is a black shirt with 'SHE'S SO MEAN' written in silver letters on the back, dark denim shorts, and black thigh high converse. I also wear a hoodie over my shirt out to the ring. I was a face, but I was really rebellious. I basically did what I want when I wanted it, no questions asked. I was making my way to Punk's locker room, because I didn't have a match tonight and was super bored. While I was walking, my steel toed boots clacked on the ground. I tightened my leather jacket around my shoulders, because this arena had a horrible draft and I was freezing.

At long last I had found his room and I kind of banged on the door while screaming "OPEN UP. PLEASEE." He came to the door, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"Phillip," I said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Martiza," he countered, and I groaned. I hated my birth name, with a burning passion. Phil knew that, yet he used it anyway.

"Come on Phil, I'm borrrreeeeedddddd," I whined, making my way to his couch, practically inviting myself in. But we both had this mutual understanding. If one opens the door, it is an unspoken invite to come in. So Yeah.

"Philly, I'm kinda thirsty," I said, batting my eyes and pleading.

"Ughhhh. Why am I so easily influenced by you," he groaned as he brought over a Pepsi.

"Thank you Philly," I said, and he sat down beside me.

"You're welcome Marzy."

"So, you got a match tonight?" I asked, shifting my weight and turning to face him.  
He just chuckled and said, "Yeah, against Alberto Del Rio."

"Who's that? Ohhh, you mean Alberto Del Oreo," I said, and he started laughing. We both thought he was a major creepo, so we called him names in private.

"Can I go ringside?" I asked, and he just sent me a look. I stood up off the couch, laid face down on the floor, and started rolling back and forth yelling "PLEASE PHILLIP, PLEASE." He burst out laughing, holding his stomach, eyes closed, tears falling. He was barely able to nod his head up and down, but I saw it and got up, straightening myself out. I sat down, put my hand on his shoulder, and just said "Breathe." In a minute he was done laughing, and we sat for a minute. It wasn't awkward, there was no tension. We just didn't feel that way about each other. Now, trust me when I say that AJ and Kaity had tried time and time again to set me up with every single guy friend that I had, and when I say every one, I mean EVERY ONE. Multiple times. Anyway, I said goodbye to Phil and went off to go change into my ring gear so I could walk him out. On my way, I literally walked into a wall. Or at least, I thought it was a wall, until I looked up and saw a guy looking like someone straight out of the S.W.A.T team.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will ya?" I said as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I could say the same to you," he growled as he looked me up and down, running a hand through his short hair. His facial expression was one of hate and concentration, but his blue eyes gave away the inner workings of his mind.

"Hey, buddy. Watch your mouth." I sneered as I pushed past him. He just turned to look at me as I pushed by. I opened the door to the locker room and changed into my gear. Once I threw on the hoodie, I did my make up to accent my bright blue eyes and dark red hair. I laced up my converse, latched on my GTS necklace, and stepped out of the locker room. I skipped the halls until I made it back to Phil's locker room.

"Hellooooooo Phil," I said as I stepped inside. He was just finishing taping up his hands when I stepped in.

"Hellooooooo Marzy."

"Ready to go, M'Lady?" he asked as he extended his hand.

"Why thank you, fine sir," I said as I took his hand. We walked to Gorilla position, and waited. Del Oreo came walking by not a moment later, championship flung over his shoulder, walkin' around like he owned the damn place.

"Hello, chica," he said, trying to approach me. Ugh. I simply replied with,

"Take one step closer, Oreo. I dare you. I freakin dare you. And if you do, I swear to God my fist will connect with your face so hard I will crush your skull. So take a step closer. Hit on me some more. Go on. Scared now, are we Del Oreo. I thought so."

"You're up," some tech guy called. I gave him a nod and went to go join Phil.

"Approaching the ring, weighing in at 218 pounds, accompanied by Marz Michaels, CM PUNK!" His music hit and we made our way to the ring. Everyone knew we were close, so I had good enough reason to be out here. He slid into the ring and I stood ringside. The bell rang and they squared off.

~~SKIP TO END OF MATCH~~

AUGH. Why is Del Oreo so infuriating! This was one of those matches that didn't have a scripted winner. But he just HAD TO TAKE A CHEAP SHOT FOR THE WIN. ARRRGGHHHH. I slid into the ring and bent over to help Phil up. I leaned him against the ropes and turned back to Oreo. He was up on the turnbuckle holding up that god forsaken championship. That was when the idea came to mind.

"Oh Alberto," I purred, making it seem like I was even remotely interested in him. Ugh, it repulsed me, but it would all be worth it. He turned around, obviously shocked, and he came closer. And that's when I hit him. Square in the jaw with the Sweet Chin Music, payin tribute to my old man. The crowd went wild as he came crashing to the ground. I motioned for a mic and they cut his music.

"Y'know, I have half a mind to take that championship and run with it. But even I won't stoop that low. Consider this a warning, Del Rio. Don't EVER come near me again, ya hear? And if you're deaf, I'm sure you can get your mami to spell it out for you." I dropped the mic, draped Phil's arm over my shoulder, and helped him up the ramp, his music playing. Once we got behind the curtain he straightened up and walked on his own.

"Phillip, I know this may hurt, but I need to go spend time with Cody," I said, with all the seriousness I could muster. We stared at each other for a moment, and then started to laugh. We hugged goodbye and I made my way towards Cody's locker room. I decided to get creative. When I got to his door, I got on my hands and knees and started scratching. I heard him walking towards the door, so I rolled over on my back, hands up like paws. When he opened the door and saw me, the most extreme look of confusion I have ever seen crossed his face, and it took all the power in me not to laugh. Instead, I just looked up at him, the most innocent look on my face, and simply went, "Meow." He looked at me for a second, and then we both burst out laughing.

"Sometimes I really do question why we're friends," he said as he helped me up.

"Because you loooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeee meeeeee Codester," I said as I walked in.

"Did you know we are roomies?" he said as he made his way around the room, collecting his things and putting them in his gym bag. Then it dawned on me that I was still in my gear.

"Yes, I was aware. Umm, are you driving? Or do I need to ask my English muffin to find space in his car to drive us? It'll be a minute, because I have to change….." I began to say. Cody held up the car keys and wiggled them. They made a clacking sound as they swung back and forth.

"Question answered. Be right back," I said, and I made my way back to the locker room, changed, and met Cody in the parking lot. He started up the car, and the engine roared to life. As we drove to the hotel, he sang along to the radio, while I couldn't stop thinking about the guy from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to the hotel and immediately I swung open the door and dashed towards the hotel.

"Hey Marz," Cody called, and I whirled around to see him holding my suitcase up.

"Oh," I said as I trudged back to get it. Once I got my bag, we walked towards the hotel. We got inside, checked in, than at the same time looked towards the elevator. We both smirked and made a mad dash for it. You see, this may sound childish, but Cody and I always competed with each other over the most stupid, childish things. One of those things being who pushes the button in the elevator. Eventually this turned into a race. As usual, Cody beat me to it.

"Damn," I muttered, and Cody just looked at me and laughed. We made our way to the room, and it was super late. So Cody, being the genius he is, came up with a genius idea.

"Let's watch The Exorcist," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Uh-uh. No way in hell. Absolutely not. BIG FAT NOPE," I yelled as he ran to put the movie in.

"Are you a fradie cat?" he asked, and I immediately defended myself, saying "No, I'm not."

"Well than, watch the damn movie." 

"Fine. But can I invite AJ over?" I asked, making my way towards the couch.

"Yeah, why not. The more scaredy cats the better," he replied with a smirk, and I darted towards the door. I ran down the hall and pounded my fist on AJ's door.

"Jay, want to come to my room for movie night?" I asked, leaning my back against the wall next to the door. She opened the door, glasses crooked on her face to match her crooked grin.

"Totally. Me, you, and Cody I'm guessing?" she asked as we made our way back down the hall.

"Yeah, bone head over here picked 'The Exorcist'," I said as we walked back through the door.

"What can I say? I may or may not enjoy seeing you scared shitless," he said with a smirk, and I socked him really hard on the shoulder. He just shot me a playful glare and rubbed it, redirecting his attention to the screen. Let's just say that while Cody laughed his ass off at us, we got absolutely zero sleep that night. So yeah.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was finally 7:00. Every hour on the hour I woke up cause of that stupid movie. Damn Cody and his ability to laugh at scary things. I rolled out of the uncomfortable hotel bed and strolled into the kitchen. And it was then I realized we had no food. Jay had slept over on the couch, so I just pushed her and she fell off of the couch with a thud. She just poked her head over the sofa, and I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I just laughed while she pulled herself off the floor.

"Wanna help me wake Cody?" I asked, and immediately her death glare was replaced with a creepy grin. We tip toed to where Cody was laying on his bed, covers wrapped around him.

"Aww, he looks so….. peaceful," she quipped, and I added, "Yeah, it's a shame, but it needs to be done." I climbed on top of my bed, and I looked over at him. I stood and body slammed him on the bed. He rolled off in pain, while I just brushed myself off.

"What the hell," he grumbled as he held his stomach.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I said as I looked over towards AJ. I saw her with camera in hand, and I evilly grinned, knowing that we can watch it again. He got up, and AJ and I watched some TV while he got ready.

"Hey pretty boy, you're still drivin to breakfast, right?" I asked, causing him to chuckle as he reentered the living room.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm still kind of hurt, maybe I don't feel up to it," he said, holding his stomach in mock pain, sly grin spread across his face. My eyes widened, cause I couldn't function on an empty stomach, and as I pointed out earlier, we had absolutely no food at all. I scrambled and fell to my knees, arms wrapping around his waist, screaming,

"NO PLEASE I'M SORRY NEVER AGAIN JUST BRING ME TO THE FOOD PLEASE." He just laughed and laughed, and eventually I pulled away and looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and he held out a hand to help me up. 

"I know how you are, and I could never get away with keeping you away from food," he said between laughs, and I just crossed my arms and pouted.

"Now come on," he said, "AJ is gonna meet us in the parking lot." We ran to the elevator and he beat me again. 

"UGH," I banged my head into the elevator in frustration, but what I wasn't planning on was having it open. That was when I came tumbling down on top of a poor person, but hey, I had been doing that a lot lately, hadn't I. I looked down to realize that I was on top of none other than the mystery man from last night. He didn't say a word, just pushed me off of him, got up, and kept walking.

"Well, aren't you just little Ms. Sunshine!" I yelled after him. Cody was practically in stitches, leaning against the wall for support.

"Calm yourself, pretty boy. It's not that funny."

"It's not even the situation; it's that you just called Dean Ambrose, leader of The Shield Little Ms. Sunshine without batting an eye."

"Dean Ambrose," I repeated slower, letting the name sink in, "Hm."

"Wait, who are The Shield?" I asked, and Cody just turned and looked at me like I had suddenly grown another head. So while we waited for AJ, he explained to me who The Shield was, what they did, what they stood for.

"Sounds like a group of precocious asses to me. I mean, their leader certainly is one," I muttered, and Cody slightly shoved me. I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see AJ and my great friend PJ, or better known as Justin Gabriel. I call him PJ because his real name is Paul and his ring name is Justin. He answers to both, so I combined them to make everything easier. I tackled him in a giant hug. 

"PJ!" I yelled, and he hugged me right back. He had been out with an injury, so I hadn't seen him in forever. He was my first friend here, so we had some sort of connection of some strange sort. Anyway, he hugged me back, saying, "Hello to you to Marz." I unraveled myself from him and turned around to face Cody and AJ.

"Cody," I said, walking closer to him and batting my eyes.

"There's room in your car, can PJ please come with us." He sighed and nodded. It wasn't that they weren't friends; it was just that Cody was strange and didn't like being around lots of people at once. That's why we had movie nights or went out to eat instead of going to the club. Plus I'm straight edge, like my good friend Phillip, so I don't drink, and without drinking, I see no point in going to the club. I flung my arms around Cody's neck and squealed.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you Cody!" I turned back to PJ and motioned for him to come along. He pointed to himself, as if saying _'Me?'_

"Yes you, now come on. Cody's driving us to Waffle House cause he's a wonderful person." He nodded and joined the group as we walked into the parking lot. Cody unlocked his car and we all slid in, AJ shot gun, Peej and I in the back, and of course Cody drove. Peej and I had a poking war on the way to Waffle House, while AJ and Cody listened to the radio. By the time we pulled into the parking lot, PJ and I had gotten bored of the poking war and the game had changed. I knew he was really ticklish cause we are like besties, so I started to tickle him. He cried out for help, tears streaming down his face, laughing like a maniac. He finally begged for mercy, and I eased up. He wiped the tears away and we slid out of the car.

"Skip?" I asked AJ, and she smiled and nodded.

"You too Peej?" I asked, and he shrugged and nodded. We all started skipping in a line, looking like oversized 3rd graders.

"Come on Cody, it's fun!" I yelled, and I heard him mutter

"What the hell," before joining us. We all stopped, grinning like idiots, before composing ourselves and entering.

After breakfast, we were all stuffed, and we had nothing to do for the rest of the day. Our flight left at 7:00PM, and we had nothing to do but pack, so we had till like 5:00, cause the airport was kind of far. 

"Well, how about Cody and PJ do some guy type thing while Marz and I go shopping!" AJ yelled, and we all gave some form of agreement.

"Kay. Meet here at 5," was all I was able to get out before being dragged out the door by AJ.

"Wow you're eager," I chuckled as we walked along.

"Well, I kind of just wanted Starbucks," she said, and I laughed. We walked in, ordered, and sat down, and as we were talking, a kid no more than 15 came up to us, ironically in a DX shirt.

"Excuse me," she said, and we turned to look at him.

"Are you Marz Michaels and AJ Lee?" he asked, and when we nodded he got super excited. "Can I have your autographs? My brother is like your biggest fan. He is always talking about how much he loves you and how cool you guys are. We both want the return of DX, but we aren't keeping our hopes up for that one though," she said, and I took a piece of paper and we signed it.

"Trust me, I would like to see the return of DX also," I said as we handed back the paper.

"Yeah. They brought life back to the WWE. Anyway, thanks so much!" she said turning to go, but something compelled me to reach out and stop her.

"What's your name," I asked, and she simply answered "Camille." I dug through my back and pulled out a pair of front row tickets to RAW that I had. I was going to do a hide and tweet, but I wanted to give them to Camille.

"If you can make it, stop by the next RAW and we can give your brother better than autographs," I said, and she was grinning like a mad man.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! Thank you! We will be there! Goodbye!" she yelled over her shoulder as she rushed out of Starbucks. AJ just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know those were for the hide and tweet, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's not every day you meet such a devoted DX fan, ya know?" I said, and she nodded as she sipped on her drink.

"Hey Jay?" I asked and she looked up.

"I have a really crazy idea and I think it would be the best thing I ever did, but I need your help," I said, and she just put her drink down, looked me dead in the eyes, and said "Continue."

I walked back into the hotel, arms full of bags from plenty of different stores. My plan was going to be a giant success, I could just feel it. We met up with PJ and Cody in the lobby, and Peej just grinned while Cody shook his head.

"Let's go pack," he said, and AJ and I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO AFTER PACKING STUFF CAUSE I'M LAZY LIKE THAT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally I got all of my things in my bags, and I was ready. We all stepped out into the hallway and headed down to the lobby to check out. We returned our keys, left the hotel, and crammed our things into Cody's trunk. This time PJ sat shotgun and AJ and I were in the back. It worked out perfectly so we could discuss our plan. But first I needed to make a very important call. I took out my phone, dialed the all familiar number, and waited for a dial tone. After what seemed like forever, a voice finally came over the line.

"Hello," he said, and I sighed in relief.

"Hi Dad," I said, still relieved that Mom didn't pick up. Before I left to follow my dream, we had a few choice words, which ended in her telling me I was a mistake and punching me. I just wasn't ready to talk about it, and everyone would probably be mad cause I kept my mouth shut. Anyway, back to the topic at hand.  
"Hey honey, how are you?" he asked, and I replied, "Fine. Hey Dad, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, whatever you need,"

"Well…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO ON PLANE CAUSE I'M STILL LAZY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit down next to AJ, cause I have the window seat. "So, wanna talk about the plan?" she said, and I nod, and we start whispering back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MONDAY NIGHT RAW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so psyched! Tonight's the night my plan is put into action, and I couldn't be more excited. I'm opening RAW tonight, but nobody knows that yet. I run to Hunter's office and knock a bit, before hearing him yell "Come In!" I step inside and see him looking down at a pile of papers. He looks up at me and smiles, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey Marz," he says.

"Hey Uncle Hunter. Listen, I know this is big and super unexpected but can I open up RAW tonight. It's crucial I do it tonight and the crowd will love what I have to say. Just wait," I said, and he thought for a second before nodding. I lit up, great, this is perfect.

"Thank you so much!" I yell.

"Bye Uncle Hunter, I have to go get ready!" I yell as I run out the door. I ran back to my locker room to get ready for action.

I exited the locker room, zipping up my hoodie. I walked to gorilla cause the show's about to start. When the clock strikes seven, I turn to the sound guy and ask him to hit my music. 'She's so Mean' by Matchbox 20 flooded the arena as I made my way into the ring, mic in hand. I lay between the turnbuckle, using the ropes for support. I crossed my legs and raised the mic to my lips.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW everybody," I said, and the crowd went wild.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm out here tonight. Well, I'm here to take a trip down memory lane," I said, and I got cheers once again.

"Now, once upon a time, there was fun here in the WWE. Pranks and raucous and rude behavior that made everyone laugh. This time was called the Attitude Era, the era of many great legends, such as Stone Cold, Bret Hart, Team Xtreme, Edge and Christian, Mankind, and one of my personal favorites, D-Generation X," I stopped and the crowd cheered louder than before, if even possible.

"Now, some great fans out here tonight, you know who you are," I said, motioning towards the section where the tickets I gave Camille and her brother were by, "reminded me truly how much everyone misses those days, those people, DX. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and even though I can't give you DX, I still can give you the next best thing." By this time people were cheering so loud I was worried for my hearing.

"But, I'm gonna need a very special friend to come on out here, will you come out AJ?" I asked, and the crowd went wild. AJ made her way to the ring, mic in hand, and stood by me, still lying on the turnbuckle.

"Now, after a great deal of thinking and encouragement and planning, we are pleased to present you with not DX, but the Next. Best. Thing. D-GENERATION ATTITUE!" I roared and we unzipped our hoodies and threw them off, to reveal homemade DA shirts made in orange and red. I wore orange and AJ wore red, and the DX theme song filled the arena, but it was different. When I was on the phone with my dad, he managed to get the same band that did DX's theme to redo it substituting DA. Orange and red mist filled the arena and we were over whelmed with cheers. We looked at each other, mentally counted to three, and did the signature DX 'Suck it!' move. We had gloves on, and when you joined your hands together, they read DA (Like AJ Styles's gloves, they read P1, well these read DA). We sauntered up the ramp, slapping hands, and disappeared back behind the curtain.

"Ohmygod," AJ managed to breathe out, we couldn't wipe the smiles off of our faces.

"Yeah," I breathed. Now for the rise of a second Attitude Era, all led by the lovely D-Generation Attitude. Oh yeah.


End file.
